


Worthy

by pocmarvelworks



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: a frank castle x reader or a Matt Murdock x reader where she had been feeling very unworthy of her partner because even if she is very smart and etc. she is not a vigilante





	Worthy

Frank noticed something up the night you wouldn’t even touch your dinner. You never missed turned down a meal, especially if that meal happened to be steak and vegetables.

“Baby,” You hummed in response, not looking at him, just picking at the potatoes on your plate. “What’s wrong? You haven’t even taken a bite of your dinner.” Franks hand reaches across the kitchen table and holds your free hand. Your eyes finally meet his. There was a certain sadness to them. They weren’t bright like they usually were, they didn’t show the love and fondness every time you looked at him.

“Nothing, babe. I’m okay” You smiled softly, but again, it didn’t reach your eyes.

“Y/N,” He said more firmly. His fork was now abandoned on his plate and his eyes were trained to yours. “I know something’s wrong with you. You never turn down a steak.”

“I just… I got a lot on my mind, baby. I promise I’m okay.”

“Well come on!” He picks up his placemat with the food and moves to sit next to you. “Tell me what’s up, buttercup.” He nudges your side lightly, causing a soft chuckle to fall from your lips.

“I, I don’t know. This isn’t the best time for this.”

“Come on, there’s no better time than now.”

You sigh, laying your head on his shoulder. “I don’t feel like I’m good enough, Frank.”

“What do you mean, Y/N?”

“I’m not doing enough. I want to be out there with you. I want to help!” He sighs. His hand sneaks under yours on your lap and squeezes.

“You are helping, darlin’. You’re doing more than enough. I probably wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you. I wouldn’t know where my targets are, or anything. Baby, you know you are so important to my everyday life, I don’t know what I would do without you!” His swivels his chair around and captures your warm cheeks in his large hands.

Tears welled in your eyes as you leaned in closer to his touch. “I just wanna be there for you,”

“And you are! Baby, you’re there for me all the time. Regardless if it’s work or personal, you’re here for me.” He plants a small peck on your lips with a smile. “You’re so smart, darlin’. There’s some shit that you do that I cannot even begin to comprehend. We’re a tag team. And you don’t have to be on the field with me in order for that to happen. Okay?”

You nod and he smiles. You watch as he begins to pack away the leftover food because of course, you will be hungry later and he knows this. He places his dish in the sink and your untouched plate in the microwave. “Now come on!” He picks you up, and in surprise, you squeal. “Let me show you how much you mean to me..”

↡↡↡

Frank watches you as your breath starts to even out and your eyes slowly close. Your bare chest rose and fell with his. His face was buried in your hair and his hands rested on your lower back.

Frank couldn’t stop the inevitable smile that graced his face. He truly meant what he had said before, you meant a lot to him and he had no idea where he’d be without you. You were worthy. Even if you did wake him up at three in the morning to heat up your dinner that you neglected earlier. Still, as his bare feet trudged sleepily to the kitchen, the smile on his face never left. Frank was in love, and he’d be damned if anyone ever tried to take you away from him.


End file.
